School Dance
by past is today
Summary: Kim takes her girlfriend to the school dance and they win the best dancers award usually given to a male/female couple. Bonny doesn't like it.


Kim blushed slightly as she and Shego mounted the platform in front of the other students to receive the "best dancers" award at the school dance. Of course she had expected one of them to win it but she hadn't really expected both, the best dancer awards were usually given to a male and a female, a couple. Bonny seemed to be thinking the same thing, though at first she was too shocked to say anything about it. She had, of course hoped to win it herself with her boyfriend and her mouth was hanging open in shock and disappointment.

"What they can't win it!" Bonny snorted, getter her voice back once Shego and Kim were on the platform. "That award goes to a couple, duh." Bonny smirked, obviously thinking she had won, but so did Shego, uh oh.

"Oh really sweet cheeks?" Shego asked in her usual rhy, sultry tone smirking at Bonny. "I'd like to know who said we aren't a couple." Kim blushed even deeper and looked to the side slightly as Shego put her arm around Kim's thin waist. Oh Kim would never hear the end of it from the other cheer leaders now! Not just for having a girlfriend but for having this sort of girlfriend!

Cheerleaders usually went for jock boys but oh no, Kim had to go for the bad girl. She had managed to get Shego to wear something other than green and black, saying that the type of green Shego usually wore would clash with her light blue dress, but it hadn't helped much. Shego had picked a slinky dark purple dress that went to her calf, black leather knee boots, and had absolutely refused to ditch her black lipstick. She looked amazing, it was true, and Kim did love her bad girl but still she couldn't help but dread the schools reaction.

She could see all these thought going on in Bonny's head as well, as her expression switched quickly between shock, disgust and excitement. It settled on being a combination of the three and Kim knew she was about to say something but Shego interrupted before she had the chance.

"By the way are you Bonny?" Kim had told Shego about the brunette who insisted on making Kim's life a living hell, and must have recognized her. Looking confused again Bonny nodded. Kim wasn't sure whether to be nervous or excited, she knew Shego was about to make a scene and it was bound to be interesting at least.

"Woo-hoo" Shego exclaimed laughing slightly "I've heard a lot about you and how you treat Kimmy here. Better be careful there Bon-Bon, it looks a lot like you're stuck in the elementary school mentality and trying to flirt with her!" Shego laughed and Bonny looked horrified but Kim smiled. Ooo Shego was good, for someone who had almost no high school experience she knew exactly how to play this game and Kim cuddled up to her just a little deciding she was happy to let Shego fight this battle for her.

"I've got news for you baby-cakes." Shego said her attention still on Bonny as she stepped forward, her arm slipping from around Kim's waist as she jumped off the platform to get right in Bonny's face. Everyone was quite now and watching this little drama play out so Shego's words carried as she said quietly and threateningly. "She's not into girls like you and you can back off now. She's my Pumpkin and I'm not too much of a goody-two-shoes to do something about it if I hear about you flirting with her again."

Kim Smiled at Shego as she turned back to the stage and Kim reached out a hand to help her up. Shego took the hand easily with her small smile, that was still almost a smirk, and Kim pulled her up. Catching her dark love in her arms quickly and kissing her, in front of everyone at the dance. She didn't care though. Shego had just demonstrated a lot of why Kim loved her and she just had to kiss her, just to show everyone how much she did.

Finally the awards were given and Kim had to hand it to Mr. Barkon, he was way cooler about her and Shego then they had expected him to be. Not that that meant much because he was too busy freaking out about the way they were dancing after the awards.

When the dance ended and she and Shego had to slip away fast so they wouldn't get nabbed for some emergency detention after the dance. After all detention was definitely not the way they planned to spend the night after the steamy dancing that had gotten them in so much trouble.

* * *

I don't own Kim Possible cartoons of course.

this is just a one shot I might do a couple more depending on feedback. Please leave reviews letting me know if you would like to read more. Thanks.


End file.
